The Life of a Death Wizard: Rhiannon DeathBringer
by WritingStoriesIsLife
Summary: In a universe where Malistaire finally takes over the Spiral, the story is about Rhiannon DeathBringer. With a touch that could kills, she is forced into a world full with magic. But what happens when Merle Ambrose gets killed, and some of the professors too? Each school goes against each other. Can Rhiannon kill off Malistaire, and bring everything back to normal?


**-The Life of a Death Wizard-**

**~Rhiannon Holloway~**

**Chapter 1**

Rhiannon looked at the baby conure carefully. It sat in it's huge luxurious cage, looking happy. The conure pecked at it's food bowl, picking up a small sunflower seed. With it's sharp beak, it was able to crack the shell, and eat the insides.

The dark-haired girl sighed.

She was never good with raising pets for some reason. It wouldn't even last for a week! Don't get Rhiannon wrong, she doesn't neglect her pets. She would clean it's cage, provide fresh food, fresh water, and even play with it.

She slowly walked up to the cage, the bird watching her every movement with it's beady little eyes. Then it opened it's mouth, and began whistling a short sweet tune.

Rhiannon smiled.

_The bird is definitely cute, _she thought.

The baby conure was a gift for getting straight A's, and becoming a junior in high school. The bird was very expensive. Five-hundred dollars to be exact. And the cage was obviously expensive too. Plus the additional toys and food.

Before she could open the cage door, she froze.

* * *

_Flashback_

_It was July 9, 2005. Rhiannon's eighth birthday. Her mother brought Rhiannon over to the pet store to pick out a puppy since today was her birthday. Rhiannon's eyes sparkled as she spotted a small black labrador._

_"Mommy, I want this one!" the eight-year-old squeaked. She pointed to the black labrador._

_"Aw, you made the right choice, sweetheart. It is very cute." Rhiannon's mother smiled._

_After the mother signed the adoption papers and ex cetera, they were finally driving on their way home. Rhiannon was talking about her brand new puppy, and what activities they were going to do that day. She continued talking to her mom as she stroked the puppy's head. Without knowing it, Rhiannon's hand flashed a dull green color, and the puppy let out it's final breath._

_"Okay, Molly! Welcome to your new home!" Rhiannon grinned._

_She jumped out of the car, guessing that the dog will run with her. She looked inside the car, thinking that her dog was sleeping._

_"Sleepy already, Molly?" Rhiannon said as she pulled the dog out. Her smile faltered as the dog didn't even move a muscle. It was just dangling in her hands._

_"Mom, do dogs sleep like this?" the dark-haired girl asked cluelessly._

_Her mother's once happy face disappeared as well._

_"Oh my... What happened?" _

_She took the dog out of her daughter's hands, and placed it on her lap._

_The mother slightly moved the dead puppy to it's side. _

_"Oh God... It's dead." Her mother gasped._

* * *

Rhiannon shuddered at the memory of her dead dog. She didn't even kill it. How could it possibly be her? She loved that dog to 'death' (no pun intended).

"Oh well. That was eight years ago. I can do this."

Rhiannon opened the cage door. She stuck out her finger toward the bird, and the conure wrapped it's feet around her finger.

She smiled. There. The bird isn't dead. She slowly stroked the conure's head, and she even gave him a treat. But as she placed the bird back inside the cage, it went limp.

"Shit! What the hell?!" Rhiannon shrieked.

She watched as the bird hissed and squealed. It was slowly dying and she knew that.

"Mom's gonna kill me! I knew I shouldn't have touched it!" Tears were already forming on Rhiannon's face. She knew that her mom suspected her of killing her own pets. She slumped onto the couch, dreading the time that her mom comes home. She'll be so pissed at her. Maybe grounded for life.

* * *

Merle Ambrose's eyes were glued to his magical crystal ball. He was looking through a different realm which was called "Earth".

On his crystal ball were the faces of many young kids. He could tell that some of them were intelligent, strong, weak, and 'clueless'. But most of them were free-spirited or irresponsible. Not the qualities of an average wizard.

"Yes... I think I found her." Merle grinned.

Merle Ambrose used his staff to create a weird symbol in mid-air. It was a translucent Scale of Justice, completely made of red energy. With a final thrust of his staff, the spell was complete.

A dark-haired girl was lying on the floor, completely confused.

Rhiannon looked straight up to see an old man and an owl hovering over her.

"What the... Where am I?"

"Hello there, young wizard. My name is Merle Ambrose. Head Master of Ravenwood School of the Magical Arts.

"Pleased to meet you." the talking Owl greeted.

Rhiannon was in shock. How did she get here? Who is that old man? How can owls talk? And why are they calling me a wizard? Wizards are bullshit. She had so many questions racing in her mind. This was very confusing.

"Gamma, get the Book of Shadows. It will tell us what kind of wizard she is destined to become."

Rhiannon answered questions such as what's your favorite gemstone, weather, working together in a group or working as a loner, favorite animal, and etc. All of her answers were combined, and the answer was in huge bold letters.

**DEATH**

Merle Ambrose winced. Even though there was nothing wrong with a Death Wizard, her class is associated with Malistaire Drake. The evil Death Wizard or Sorcerer.

To Rhiannon, this was all very confusing to her. What the hell was a Death Wizard?

But whatever it is, she seems to understand why all of her pets kept on dying with a single touch.

"Oh dear, I forgot to ask you what your name was. Pardon my rude manners, but what is your name?"

"Rhiannon Holloway." She said quietly.

"Hmm... That name sounds both wizardly and earthly. I think you shall be called Rhiannon DeathBringer. Soon to be called the Wizard City Protector and Master Necromancer." Ambrose grinned.

Rhiannon seemed to like her new wizardly name. After all, she does bring death to her pets.

"Here is a wand and a deck of spell cards. You will need it. Now go on to class. You will have to learn new spells. Go visit Malorn AshThorn in Ravenwood. He is your Death Teacher. He will be teaching the basic spells. Then after your Death classes, come back to my office so we can enroll you into your secondary school."

"Secondary school?" Rhiannon groaned.

"Yes, and you will get your schedule later on if you could possibly handle a third school. And you'll have to change out of those earthly clothes." Ambrose said, ignoring her comment.

Merle Ambrose raised his staff in the air, creating a black translucent skull-like symbol in the air. With a thrust of his staff, the spell was complete. Now Rhiannon was wearing black and white robes, including a black pointy hat.

"Now go on to your classes, Miss DeathBringer. You can't miss Ravenwood. It is on the left of my office." Ambrose urged.

Rhiannon sighed as she walked out of the office. She saw so many people wearing different colored robes. Some weren't even wearing robes, they were wearing heavy armor and carrying heavy swords.

The black robes fit snugly on her curvy physique, and she seemed to notice that as boys kept on staring at her. Some girls even gave her nasty looks, and one blond girl even called Rhiannon a slut.

However, she turned the other cheek. If they were engaged in a fight, she would lose because the blond girl was more experienced.

She finally found Ravenwood. It was beautiful. There were five different schools with one giant tree next to each other. Also, there was a giant tree sitting in the middle of Ravenwood. He had two eyes, one red and one blue.

"It's breathtaking." she said to herself.

She walked up to a girl dressed in green. She had bright blond hair, and sparkling emerald green eyes. Her name is Claire LifeSpear.

"Hi... My name is Rhiannon. And I'm a new student here at Ravenwood. Do you know where Malorn AshThorn is? Or particularly the Death school?"

"Well hi there, Rhiannon. The Death school is gone. I don't where it is. They say that some dude named, Malistaire, destroyed it. But Malorn AshThorn is inside the Myth school. Since Malorn doesn't have a classroom, he shares the classroom with the Myth professor until he gets a brand new classroom. Or until the Death school is found. Either way it works."

"Thank you, Claire. You were very helpful." the soon-to-be-death-wizard said.

"Your welcome. Why don't you add me on your friends list? I can help you with your homework, and I can answer your questions. I'm basically a walking textbook." Claire laughed.

For the first time, Rhiannon smiled in Wizard City. She already made a friend.

As soon as she stepped into the Myth school, chaos was everywhere. Paper airplanes were flying all over the place, spitballs splattered against the chalkboard, and pencils were magically hovering in the air.

"I will expel all of you, death wizards!" shouted the bald Myth professor.

"Now, now, Cyrus. We don't need that." the Death teacher smiled.

The so-called Death teacher clapped his hands and said, "Students! Today we are going to resurrect a mouse from the dead."

The Death students cheered while the Myths looked glum. Cyrus Drake was already handing out test papers.

"But first... We are going to practice drawing the Death symbol since I noticed we were getting some new students." Professor AshThorn winked at Rhiannon.

The dark-haired girl blushed. Why did he only wink at her? There's plenty of new students here, especially girls.

As he drew a skull on the chalkboard, Rhiannon smirked. She recognized the symbol. That's the exact symbol that Merle Ambrose used to make the Death clothes appear on herself. She looked at the other new students, and they were pretty much confused.

Suddenly, someone elbowed her in the ribs.

Rhiannon glared at the blue-haired boy. "Hey, what's-your-face. Why is he drawing a skull?"

"In case if you haven't noticed, dumbass, you obviously don't pay attention. That's the Death symbol he's going to make us trace in thin air so we can create a spell." she hissed.

"Okay, everyone take out your wands and try to draw the skull."

Rhiannon was good at art. So she could probably master the first lesson already. She took out her wooden stick, and tried drawing the intricate skull. It was pretty hard at first because you had to do it quickly. As soon as she was done tracing the skull, her drawing crumpled to dust. Literally.

Professor AshThorn laughed as he walked down the aisle.

"Oh, Rhiannon. Don't cry about it. It's called fizzling. And class, what does fizzling mean?"

Many of the girls raised their hand. Probably because he was cute and they wanted to talk to him.

He picked a redhead name Alexandra NightSong.

"Fizzling is when a wizard tries to create spell symbol, but it crumbles to dust. The spell was unsuccessful."

"Correct! And whoever gets to draw the skull first gets to learn the new spell first. And they get to be my assistant." He winked at Rhiannon again.

However she ignored his wink. She really wanted to learn the new spell fast. As soon as she traced the first part of the skull, it 'fizzled' once again.

That's when she saw a tanned hand grab her wrist. The powerful grip forced her to draw the Death symbol. It was complete.

She looked up to see Professor AshThorn grinning at her.

"Uh thank you, Professor AshThorn."

"Please call me, Malorn."

"Okay then." Rhiannon mumbled.

"Congratulations to Rhiannon DeathBringer for creating the class symbol first!"

Many people glared at her, especially the newbies.

"So the first spell card is Dark Fairy. Its attacks normally range from sixty-five to one-hundred and five."

Rhiannon smiled as she traced the Death symbol faster. The spell was complete, and a dark fairy popped out of the ground.

"Good job, Miss DeathBringer." Malorn said as he licked his lips.

After class, Rhiannon went straight to the Headmaster's office.

To her horror, the Headmaster was dead. Lying on the floor, blood pooling around his head.

* * *

**Hello guys, this is my first Wizard101 fanfic so I hope you enjoyed it. And there will be a fling between Rhiannon and Malorn for just a while. So I hope you won't get grossed out. I just need something interesting. You know, adding to more spices to make the soup taste better xD  
**


End file.
